Dark Blossom?
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: When Momoko Akatsutsuki got hit by the black light, she started killing all the villains one by one. Can her friends save her before she turns completely insane?
1. The madness starts Part 1

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**Himeko was unconscious. She was shocked by a shocker gun. She was being dragged by Momoko to her basement. **_

Momoko's dad threw a hammer at her. Momoko somehow managed to dodge it, but she hit her leg in the process. "GAH!" She shouted and grabbed her knee. It was bleeding. "Why you little brat!" her dad shouted. Momoko ran towards her room. As she got in, she locked herself inside. Her dad started kicking and hitting the door "OPEN UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Momoko didn't open. Usually she would just jump in bed and start crying, but this time she just stood there looking at the door. Her knee was bleeding and there was a danger of dying of blood loss.

_"Dad... why? WHY?"_ She though as she fell on the ground and started crying. Her dad started drinking and he had been having trouble at work. That's why when he comes back from work he starts drinking and then takes his anger out on Momoko. She hadn't told anyone about that yet. And Kuriko didn't tell anyone either. Probably because dad started liking Kuriko more and more and he hated Momoko more that anything. Momoko suddenly felt hatred towards her parents and her little sister "Damn you!" She shouted in frustration. She shouted so suddenly and angrily that even her dad stopped shouting and punching the door. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! NO CHIKUSHO!"

Her compact started flashing. She opened it and shouted at the screen "THE HECK IS IT?" Ken looked scared when she shouted. "G... Gomena... Sorry Ken, I-i... I-i'm... you surprised me..." "It's okay" Ken said "Just go help Miyako and Kaoru... they're fighting HIM!" "HAI!" Momoko said and stood up. As she closed the compact, she looked at the door. "Damn you... you bastart..." "Hyper Blossom!" She transformed and jumped out of the window. She flew towards the old abandoned haunted house.

"Balloon popper!" "Swinging Sonic!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted as they attacked HIM. HIM easily dodged their attacks and shot a black laser at them. They dodged, but they were getting very tired. "Crap..." Kaoru said while panting "Where's Blossom?" "I'm sure she'll be here soon..." Miyako said. HIM shot another blast at them. Blossom showed up and blocked the shot with her yo-yo somehow. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kaoru said. Momoko didn't answer, instead she just attacked HIM. _"Weird... Why do I get the feeling that this is the last time I'm using my yo-yo?"_ She thought. "Shooting Caramel Dragon!" she shouted and threw her yo-yo at HIM. HIM got hit. "Nice one, Blossom-chan!" Miyako said. Momoko just smirked.

"Heh, not bad" HIM said. The girls quickly got in to battle position, but HIM only laughed. "What's so funny?" Kaoru asked. HIM just smirked. "Bubbles... Buttercup... AWAY WITH YOU!" HIM shouted and blasted the two of them. "Girls!" Blossom shouted. While Bubbles and Buttercup were trying to stand up, Blossom glared at HIM. "Bastart!" She said. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her with a surprised look on their faces. They never heard Blossom curse... never... "You should thank me..." HIM said and chuckled "Never mind... you'll thank me later" He said as he shot a black light at Momoko. She didn't dodge, and nobody knew why... She didn't even know why... And she got hit... "Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted as she got hit. "AH!" She shouted and fell on the ground.

HIM laughed at Blossom as she was trying to get up. "What... did... you… DO TO ME?" She shouted and got up. "H... how did you...?" HIM said. Momoko didn't answer, she just kicked HIM. "You bastart!" She shouted as HIM fell on the ground. She started kicking HIM. Bubbles and Buttercup looked scared. "What... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Buttercup shouted. Blossom didn't pay attention, she just kept kicking HIM. "Bastart... Idiot... Motherfucker..." She said with every kick "GO TO FUCKING HELL!" She said as she kicked HIM with all her might. HIM smashed to a wall and disappeared. "Damned prick..." Momoko said and walked towards a window. "Blossom-chan!" Miyako said "Don't you think you should go see the Professor and Ken-kun?" "I don't need to..." Momoko said and flew away.

Once she got in her room, she transformed back to her normal self. _"Why do I get the feeling that that was the last time I transformed into a super heroine?"_ She thought as she walked towards the door. "GAH!" She shouted and fell on the ground. She felt a giant headache. "What... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" She shouted. "Quite up there!" Her dad shouted. Momoko suddenly got angry at her parents and her sister. "Damn you..." She said "Damn you all... I'LL KILL YOU...!" She shouted and kicked her door open. She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She saw a big knife on the table near a gun. She took both of them.

Once she entered the room, her little sister laughed. "HAHAHA! BIG SIS IS BLEEDING!" "Poor Momo-chan!" Her mom said. She was sitting on the couch. She go up and walked towards Momoko. "Dear, show me where it hurt-" She couldn't finish the sentence, because Momoko stabbed her with the knife. As the woman fell on the ground, Kuriko screamed "SIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Momoko didn't answer, she just got out her gun and shot Kuriko in the stomach. The little girl fell on the ground dead like her mother. Now only Momoko and her dad were left alive. "You bitch!" He shouted "What's wrong with you?" Momoko laughed. But the laugh wasn't joyful, it was the laugh of a psycho. "You'll dye right here and now you old man!" She shouted and shot her father. Her father fell on the ground, but he was still alive. And Momoko knew that. She looked around the room and saw a baseball bat in the corner. She picked it up and walked towards her dad. "Momoko... please... Don't..." Her dad pleaded for his life. "You... you damned asshole!" Momoko shouted and started beating her dad with the baseball bat "You fucker! You're the one who's been making my life miserable! Dye... DYE... DYE!" She shouted and killed her dad.

She looked at her dead family. "I... I killed them..." She said. She ran towards the kitchen and got a big bag. "I can't leave them here..." She said to herself while she was putting her mother's dead body in the bag. She looked at Kuriko's dead body _"Pissed whore..."_ she thought and she put Kuriko's body inside the bag. She put her father's dead body in the bag and took the bag outside. It was night time, so nobody could see her.

Once she got to the cemetery, she found a shovel and started digging a hole. When the hole was completed, she placed the bag inside and started covering the hole up again. _"I... I killed them..."_ She thought while covering the hole up _"I killed them all... I'm a murderer... But it serves them right... they made my life miserable... Mom... I bet you made dad drink in the first place... Kuriko... you bitch... you just laughed at me while I was being punched and kicked by dad... Dad... you asshole... I hate you most of all..."_ The hole was covered in mud... there was no evidence that that hole even existed.

She looked at a stone with a mirror in it. She just stared at her reflection. She was wearing her black shirt with a pink heart on the chest. Her jeans were covered in blood because of her bleeding knee. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She wasn't wearing her ribbon, so her hair was down. She was still holding her gun. She lifted the gun up to her head. _"I wonder if..."_ She thought and she shot herself in the head...


	2. The madness starts Part 2

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**Miko kneed Momoko to the ground and started strangling Momoko. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?" Miko shouted "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SISTER DISAPPEAR!" Momoko tried to push Miko's arms away, but it was too late. Her arm fell on the ground, and her hand landed on a sharp piece of glass. With her remaining strength, she used that to slice through Miko's shirt and made her bleed. Miko screamed out of pain and fell on the ground, grunting out of pain. Momoko sat up and tried to catch her breath. Momoko saw a rusty pipe and took it. She glared at Miko...**_

Blood was running out of the hole and running down her cheek and down her chin. But she didn't dye. She just stood there and looked at her reflection. _"I... can't dye...?"_ She thought and pulled the bullet out of her head. And only then she noticed her belt. It wasn't white, it was red. Blood red. And her compact wasn't pink with a white 'P' on it, it was dark grey with two red letters: 'H' and 'B'. She wondered what would she look like if she would transform, but she heard someone walking towards her. She grabbed the shovel and started running towards the exit. She heard someone shouting something, but she didn't listen, she just ran out of the cemetery. Once she got near her house, she looked back. There was no one there. She sighted out of relief and entered her house.

She went to her room and fell on the bed. "I... I just killed my family..." She heard a cat meow. Momoko quickly sat up and looked at her window. It was open and there was a cat sitting there. Momoko grabbed that cat "YOU'RE HIMEKO'S CAT!" she shouted and started shaking the cat "YOU HEARD ME SAY THAT I KILLED MY FAMILY, DIDN'T YOU? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL YOU! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?" She laughed like a psycho and looked at the cat "DEAD CATS TELL NO TALES!" She shouted and threw the cat at her table. The cat landed and started meowing out of pain because it just broke it's leg. Momoko laughed and went out of her room. She entered the kitchen and took a lot of knifes.

She entered her room again and closed her door. "He he he he he..." She laughed and walked towards her table. The little cat was still meowing and looked scared. "Time to have some fun..." Momoko smirked and took one of the knifes. She put all of the other knifes on her bed. "Eat this!" She shouted and stabbed the cat. The cat meowed and started scratching and biting her arms. Momoko just laughed and kept stabbing it. The cat stopped meowing and scratching and lost it's conscious. Momoko threw the knife on the ground and grabbed another one. She giggled like a psycho and cut the cat's tail off. The cat screamed and started biting and scratching her arms again. Momoko didn't care and cut off two of it's legs. The cat was still screaming when Momoko threw that knife away and grabbed a new one. She used that knife to cut off the other two leg's of the cat. The cat finally died. Momoko laughed and threw that knife away. She grabbed the last knife she had and started stabbing the cat again. Blood was spilling everywhere. The walls got covered in blood. She was laughing the whole time.

She finally stopped and just stared at the dead cat. The knife fell out of her hand. She looked surprised, but not that much. Then, she started giggling. The giggle turned into a laugh. The laugh became psychotic. She was happy, but not in a good way. She knew that this isn't the end. "Himeko will start looking for her cat..." She said to herself. She chuckled. "This'll be fun" She said.

She went to the bathroom and took her clothes off. They were all covered in blood. She then went to her room again and looked around. There was blood and knifes everywhere. She put on her pajamas. She took all the knifes and the cat with it's legs and tail. She went down the stairs and put the knifes on the table. She threw the cat and it's parts in the trash cat. She went to her room again, but only this time she was with a wet blanket she took from the kitchen. She used it to wash the blood off of the walls, ground and table. When she was done, she went to the bathroom and put the blanket in the washing machine along with all of her clothes. She took all of her family's clothes and put them on them bed in her parent's room. She took everything she found that belonged to her sister and her parent's and put them on the bed. She only left her mother's books, her sister's CDs and her dad's guns. She took a big bag and put everything that was on the bed inside it. She took the bag to her basement and left it there. When she got back to the kitchen, she washed all of the knifes and the other dishes. She thought about what will she do now that she doesn't have any parents and that she hasn't got any money. She sighted and then remembered that she left the wallets of her mom and dad on the bed. She ran to the bedroom and took the wallets. There was a LOT of money in them.

When everything was done, she went to the kitchen again and took a bandage and used it to wrap her forehead to hide the little hole that the bullet made. She also bandaged up her knee. After that she went to her room and fell on the bed. _"I'm a murderer..."_ she kept thinking _"But I had lots of fun... and I won't stop..."_ She toughed and giggled. She got up and went to the bedroom of her parent's. She took one of her mother's books. "Headless horseman..." She read and went to her room. She fell on her bed and started reading the book. An hour later she was sleeping, but her room looked different.

There was a bag in the corner of her room. That was her bag for school for tomorrow. She had just did her homework. There was also a black shirt on the chair, along with her shorts and her socks, underwear and bra. Momoko was sleeping calmly. You would have never guessed that she had just killed her mom, dad, sister and a cat. But she killed them all. Without mercy. She knew she was a killer now, and that her super heroine days are over. She was now a villain, and she was going to meet HIM tomorrow. Not to thank him for the power she had now, but she was gonna kill him... m...


	3. The madness starts Part 3

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**Sakurako grabbed a knife and walked towards a wall. Momoko was laughing the whole time. "You still have some energy to stand up?" She asked. Sakurako didn't answer, she just placed the handle on the wall. Momoko stopped laughing and got out her shocking gun again. Sakurako looked like she was going to faint and was breathing hardly. "I'm… not gonna stand here and let you kill me!" she shouted and starting stabbing herself in the head. Momoko kept looking at her with a surprised look on her face, but then she starting laughing like a maniac again. Sakurako stabbed herself to death and fell on the ground, while Momoko just kept laughing at her…**_

Momoko woke up when her alarm clock started ringing. She looked at it. It was 6 a.m. "Better get up…" She muttered to herself and got up. She went to the bathroom to have a shower. Some time latter she came back to her room with only a towel on. She put on her bra, underwear and socks on and only then she noticed the scratches and bite marks on her arms. "Crap…" she muttered. She put her black shirt, shorts and her red belt on. There was still a little hole in her head. She started brushing her hair. When she was done, she grabbed a black hair band and used it to tie her hair in a pony tail. After that, she went to the basement and grabbed the bag with all the things that belonged to her parents.

When she was outside, she started walking towards the cemetery, trying to stay in the shadows. But she didn't actually need to, because it was still quite dark. When Momoko got to the cemetery, she opened the bag and took out the shovel (that she took from the cemetery) and the baseball bat (that she used to kill her dad with). She put the baseball bat away and started digging the hole she made yesterday up. When she was done, she put the bag in the hole. She covered the hole up again.

"I hope nobody finds this…" She said to herself. "I'm not so sure" someone said behind her. Momoko quickly turned around and saw who said that. It was HIM. "YOU!" Momoko shouted. HIM chuckled. "I see you're having fun with the new powers I gave you "New powers?" Momoko asked and the gasped "You mean the black light you shot at me…?" HIM laughed.

"You bastart…" She muttered and hit HIM in the face with the shovel. HIM fell on the ground "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted. Momoko didn't answer, she just started hitting HIM with it. "STOP! STOP!" HIM shouted and raised his claw up and gave Momoko a shocking gun. Momoko took it. "Now let me go" HIM said, but Momoko just smirked "I'll think about it… when I KILL YOU!" with that sentence she used the shovel to chop off his claw. HIM screamed out of pain. Momoko laughed and kept hitting HIM in the head with the shovel. Blood was spilling everywhere, and it was a miracle that none of the blood went on Momoko's clothes. Finally HIM fell unconscious. Momoko laughed and started dragging HIM back to her house along with the shovel and baseball bat.

When she was in her basement, she grabbed a rope and hung HIM near a big cross she had. HIM was back to his senses and gagging. Momoko chuckled and locked the basements door. She went to her kitchen and started to bandage up her forehead. When she was done, she looked at her alarm clock. It was 7.30 a.m. She sighted and started making some sandwiches for breakfast. Then she made some strawberry tea for herself and grabbed her lunch box. She put some sandwiches in there.

When she was done eating, she put on her black shoes and went to her room to get her bag. She also grabbed her book. She went downstairs and grabbed her lunch box. She went out and locked her house door. She noticed that she was holding the shocking gun. "I could use this thing…" She said to herself and put that in her pocket. After that she went to school.

Momoko didn't pay attention to any of her classmates at the last break. But she managed to overhear what Himeko said to her friends. "Yeah, and she hasn't come back yet…" She said. _"Is she talking about her cat?"_ Momoko thought. "I'm worried… my cat NEVER goes out of the house for this long…" Himeko said again. She looked like she was gonna cry. "I know where your cat is!" Momoko said. Himeko turned to her. "Really?" She asked. Momoko nodded "Yeah, I found her on my way home out of the store. She looked hurt, so I took her home and wanted to help her heal. You can come over to my house after school to get her if you want" _"Wow… I had no idea I was such a great liar…"_ Momoko thought. Himeko smiled and nodded "Sure!" She said "I'll come over at about 7 p.m., OK?" Momoko nodded "Sure"

After school, Momoko went home. She wanted to figure out how to use her shocking gun. She went to the basement. HIM was still hanging. He was still alive. Momoko walked up to him "So, how do you use this thing?" Momoko asked "P… push the button…." HIM said. Thought he was alive, he was dying. "This one?" She asked and pressed the button. Electricity appeared on the end of the gun. Momoko smirked and looked at HIM "Lets try this out!" Momoko shouted and zapped him. HIM screamed out of pain and lost his senses again. Momoko laughed and left the basement.

Himeko arrived at her house at 7 p.m. like she said she would. "Where are your parents?" She asked. "There at the movies with Kuriko" Momoko lied. "Come on" Momoko said and walked towards the basement. Himeko didn't go. Momoko looked at her surprised "What's wrong?" She asked Himeko didn't answer, she just pointed at something behind Momoko. Momoko turned around and saw that there was nothing there. "I don't see anything…" She said and looked at Himeko.

Himeko sprayed some hairspray at her eyes. "AH!" Momoko shouted and covered her eyes. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID?" Himeko shouted "I SAW THE CLAW MARKS ON YOUR HANDS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT?" Momoko didn't answer, she just punched Himeko. Himeko fell on the ground. "You bitch!" Momoko shouted at her. She could already see again. She was angry and got out her shocking gun. Himeko looked scared. "W… where did you get that?" She asked. Momoko didn't answer, she just smiled like a psycho and laughed. She then used that shocking gun on Himeko.

Himeko was unconscious. She was shocked by a shocker gun. She was being dragged by Momoko to her basement. Himeko's stomach was bleeding and there was a hole in it. Momoko made that hole with her shocking gun. When they got to the basement, Momoko tied Himeko to the cross near HIM. HIM was dying, but she didn't care. When everything was prepared, she left the basement and left unconscious Himeko there with HIM.


	4. Fun for someone part 1

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**"You… YOU MURDERER!" Himeko shouted. Momoko laughter at her "Oh, you saw how HIM died?" She asked and looked at the hung HIM. He was dead. Himeko looked away from HIM and closed her eyes. "How could you do this to Sapphire-sama…? Alright, tell me! What do you plan to do with me?" She asked. Momoko smiled "I'm going to kill you…" She said and took out her knife…**_

When she finished her homework, Momoko started examining her new red belt. She hasn't transformed since after she fought HIM with Miyako and Kaoru. She wondered how she would look like if she transformed. So she placed her new belt around her waist and took out her grey compact. She took a deep breath, thinking of a new transformation name for herself. _"Well…"_ she thought _"Since I'm evil now… and my compact is dark… then…"_

She started transforming. She raised her hand up in the air. Dark red hearts started to surround her hands finger. When the hearts disappeared, a grey ring with a red "HB" appeared. She made her hand in a fist. "Dark Blossom!" She shouted and opened her grey compact. She brushed her hand against it as dark red hearts flew out of it. She lifted it up in the air and slammed it back to her belt. She turned around and a giant dark red heart covered her up. When it got out of the way to show Blossom, her bow was longer, her eyes were now red, she had whiskers on her cheeks and she was wearing a black swimsuit with a red stripe. She did a hair flip and raised her hand to make the dark red glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumped in the air to make the red and black vest and the top of her black shoes appear. She did some random poses and then slammed her red compact to make her black and red skirt appear along with her black tights. After that she made her fingerless gloves appear, then the red "B" on her vest, and then the top of her shoes. She turned around to make her red collar and red earrings appear. Then she made her final pose. With that she ended her transformation.

Momoko looked at her reflection in her mirror. She was so different. She wondered why she had whiskers. She looked at her hands. Her nails were a lot longer and sharper. And that's not all… Her yo-yo was gone… now she was holding a big knife. She looked at it. It looked very sharp and tough. She laughed and used it to slice her mirror in half. The mirror was easily cut. Momoko laughed and looked at her red belt and grey compact. She opened her grey compact and looked at the little mirror in it. "M-momoko?" She heard Ken's voice. "What?" She asked and was shocked by her voice. Her voice was tough, angry, like the voice of a psycho killer, but it was still the voice of a girl. "What's wrong with your compact? I can't see you! And what's wrong with your voice?" Ken asked" I can't see you either" Momoko simply answered "And I'm not feeling well today..." She lied. "I think you should come to the lab to check on your belt" Kan said in a worried voice. "Fine..." Momoko said "But I can assure you...; Everything is fine" She said and chuckled. With that she closed her compact. She transformed back to her normal self and changed her black T-shirt to a black long-sleeved shirt. She let her hair down and went outside. She locked the door and started walking towards the lab. She walked slowly. She was still wearing her bandage on her head and she left her shocking gun at home. She knew that she was tougher, smarter, faster and stronger because of that black light now.

She started whistling a song she heard on the radio this morning. She saw a lot of boys walking pass her and that a lot of them were cute and they were looking at her. But she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was killing. She wondered how Miko will react when she finds out that her little sister Himeko didn't come back with her cat Sapphire. She noticed that the sky was getting red. _"No surprise there…"_ Momoko thought and started walking faster _"It's 8 p.m. …"_

She finally arrived at the lab. When she got inside she saw Miyako and Kaoru sitting on the couch and watching TV. Peach noticed Momoko and calling Ken and the Professor. "Ken, Professor, wan! Momoko-san is here, wan!" He shouted. Kaoru looked at her and smiled. Miyako waved at her "Momoko-san! Hi!" She said. "Why didn't you talk with us at school?" Kaoru asked. Momoko didn't answer. She just stood there with her hands in her pockets. Miyako noticed the bandage on Momoko's head. "What wrong?" Miyako asked with a worried look "Did you hurt your head…?" "What…? This?" Momoko spoke and pointed at her bandage. "Ah… It's nothing…" She simply said and watched how Ken and the Professor walked in the room. "Your belt!" Ken shouted and ran towards Momoko. "What about it?" Momoko simply asked. "It's red!' Professor shouted and wanted to take the belt away from Momoko. Momoko slapped his hand away. Everyone else gasped. "What's wrong?" Professor shouted. "We have to take that belt away from you to examine it!"

Momoko glared at them "Why should I let you do that…?" She simply asked. Her voice was quite, but everyone could easily hear it. Her voice was angry, filled with hatred and a hint of madness "If you want this belt… Then come and get it…" She said and walked out the door. She then started running towards the forest. She was surprised how fast she was. When she got to the forest, the sky was red-orange because it was getting late. She started walking towards her house through the woods. There were bottles, three branches, chip bags, soda bottles, pieces of glass, pipes and stuff like that on the ground. "Damn' people…" She growled "Can't they start taking care of the environment…?" She said to herself. "I feel the same way" Someone said behind her. Momoko turned around and saw Miko there. "What are you doing here…?" Momoko asked. "I'm going to your house to see if Himeko is still there" Miko asked. _"Looks like I'll have to think of a good enough lie…"_ Momoko thought. "What are you talking about?" Momoko asked and saw how Miko looked surprised. "She left my house about a half-an-hour ago…" She said. Miko's face looked more and more surprised "But… she hasn't come home yet…" Miko said. Momoko faked a surprised face "Really?" She asked "That's strange…" She said and started walking backwards. "Well… see-ya…" She said and wanted to turn around, but Miko grabbed her sleeve and turned Momoko to herself. "What are you…?" Momoko started to ask but she couldn't get to finish her sentence.

Miko punched Momoko. Momoko was so surprised at that, that she didn't even try to fight back. Miko kneed Momoko to the ground and started strangling Momoko. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, ISN'T IT?" Miko shouted "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE MY SISTER DISAPPEAR!" Momoko tried to push Miko's arms away, but it was too late. Her arms fell on the ground, and her hand landed on a sharp piece of glass. With her remaining strength, she used that to slice through Miko's shirt and made her bleed. Miko screamed out of pain and fell on the ground, grunting out of pain. Momoko sat up and tried to catch her breath. Momoko saw a rusty pipe and took it. She glared at Miko and stood up. She raised the pipe up and was about to hit Miko with it. Miko looked at her with a scared look "What are you..? No…! Don't! THAT'S NOT FUNNY…!" Miko couldn't finish, because Momoko hit her with the pipe.

Miko fell on the ground, and Momoko kept hitting her with it. Blood was spilling everywhere, blood was getting on Momoko's clothes, but she didn't care. Her face was filled with rage and anger. "You bitch!" She shouted at the almost dead Miko "How dare you try to strangle me? Dye… DYE..! HURRY UP AND DYE!" With that last word, she hit Miko with all her strength. Blood spilled everywhere and some got on Momoko's face. Miko's face was messed up, mixed up. She was dead. Momoko dropped the pipe and looked at Miko. She started laughing like a psycho again. After that, she started dragging Miko away from there. She saw an old fridge and wanted to put Miko in there.

After that, she took the pipe and started running towards her house. She hot there with nobody seeing her. It was dark. She quickly unlocked the door and got inside. She locked the door again and hid the pipe in her closet, where her shovel and baseball bat were. She put her shoes near the door. She went to her bathroom, put her clothes in the washing machine (because they were covered in blood), took her bandage off and started taking a shower.


	5. Fun for someone Part 2

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**"Bl… BLOSSOM-SAN?" Miyako shouted in horror when she and Kaoru saw Momoko's new PowerPuff outfit. "Listen! We have to get you to the Professor!" Kaoru shouted. Momoko laughed with her psycho laugh again. Miyako and Kaoru gasped. "YOU WANT ME TO GO TO THE PROFESSOR?" She asked while laughing "Well then you'll have to make me go!" She said and got out her knife, ready to fight…**_

"Momoko-san!" Momoko heard someone call her. She turned around and saw Miyako with Kaoru running towards her. She stopped and waited for them. Momoko was wearing a pink T-shirt. On top of it was a black sleeveless shirt with a pink "花", which meant "Blossom" in Japanese. She was also wearing blue shorts, white socks and brown shoes. Her hair was down and she was still wearing her bandage on her forehead. She had her shocking gun with her. It was in her pocket. Miyako was with her white and blue school uniform, her white socks and black shoes. Her hair was in two pigtails. Kaoru was wearing her yellow T-shirt, green hat, green shorts and green sneakers.

"What is it?" Momoko simply asked when the two girls met up with her. "Are you alright?" Miyako asked. "Yeah, you haven't been the same since that black laser-thingy hit you" Kaoru added. "I'm fine… It's just that… My parents are fighting and keeping me up all night…" Momoko lied. "Really? Wow Momoko… I'm so sorry for you…" Miyako said with a sad look on her face. "It's alright…" Momoko said. "What's with the new look?" Kaoru asked and laughed. "I think it's cute!" Miyako said. Then the three of them started laughing. "Well, we'd better hurry" Momoko said when they were done laughing. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up" Miyako and Kaoru nodded.

At lunch brake, Miyako and Kaoru wanted to eat with Momoko, so they put their lunch boxes on Momoko's desk. Momoko chuckled "Déjà view much?" She said and the three laughed. They started eating and talked about a few things. "Hey Momoko, did you hear that Himeko didn't come back home?" Kaoru asked. Miyako nodded and said "Yeah, and that Miko-san went looking for her and didn't come back either?" Momoko faked a surprised face "Really?" She asked "That's strange… Himeko left my house and I saw her meet up with Miko. Then they started walking home together" "Really?" Miyako and Kaoru asked. Momoko nodded. "That's strange…" Kaoru said. "I agree…" Momoko said and she finished eating her sandwiches. Miyako and Kaoru finished eating too.

Then Ms. Kean entered the classroom, along with the director and a policeman. "Kids, stay where you are" The policeman said. Kaoru and Miyako stayed where they were, but they turned around, along with their chairs, to see the policeman. _"Oh shit…"_ Momoko thought. "Kids" Ms. Keane said "We have to inform you that your classmate Himeko-san didn't come home yesterday" Some kids started whispering something to their friends. Momoko only wished that she could become invisible at that time. "And that also her sister Miko-san went looking for her and didn't come back either" The director said. Then the policeman started speaking again "So we have come to a decision: school will be cancelled until we find the two girls" The class started whispering again. Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other with a scared look on their faces. "Class is dismissed, and please tell your parents to come to my classroom to speak with me" Ms. Kean said and then the three walked out the door.

_"This is NOT good!"_ Momoko thought and started putting her things in her bag. She was hurrying, and Kaoru and Miyako noticed that. "What's the rush for?" Kaoru asked. Momoko didn't answer; she just put the bag on her shoulders and ran towards the door. "See you girls tomorrow…!" Momoko said and then hit the policeman by accident. "Ouch!" She shouted as she fell on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry…!" The policeman said and helped Momoko stand up. "It's OK…" Momoko said and then noticed that when she fell, her shocking gun fell out of her pocket. She quickly took it and was about to run through the door again, but then she met the director. "Why didn't you sister - Kuriko Akatsutsuki – come to school today?" He asked. Momoko quickly put the shocking gun in her pocket and then thought up of a lie "She sick" She lied and ran pass him. She ran outside and she wasn't going to stop running all the way home, but she bumped into Sakurako. "Oh come on!" Momoko said when she fell on the ground. "That's the second time this day!" She growled and saw Sakurako. "Gomenasai!" Sakurako said and helped Momoko get up.

"It's OK…" Momoko said. "No, it's not okay…" Sakurako said. "I'm the one who didn't see you there" Momoko said. "And for you to forgive me, I invite you to my house for dinner" Momoko happily said. Sakurako nodded. "Sure!" She said. "But what will we eat?" She asked. Momoko laughed. "I was just on my way to the shop!" She said. "C'mon!" Momoko said and the two girls went to the shop.

"You do what with the onion?" Momoko asked. Sakurako agreed to help her cook, and now they were making friend chicken with sauce; Sakurako was making the chicken, while Momoko was making the sauce. She hasn't cooked anything in a while, so she was a little rusty. Sakurako told Momoko what to do again, and pretty soon the chicken was on the stove cooking. Now the only thing left was the potatoes for a side-dish. "Where are the potatoes?" Sakurako asked. "I think there are still some left in the basement!" She answered and kept boiling the sauce on the stove. Only when Sakurako entered the basement, Momoko remembered what she was holding in the basement. "Sakurako!" Momoko shouted and ran outside. She dashed towards her basement and ran down the stairs "WAIT!" She shouted when she arrived to the room where the almost dead HIM and the tied up Himeko were. Sakurako was standing there. She looked scared. She was pail and looked like she was going to faint.

She slowly turned to Momoko and started walking away from her – backwards. "Murderer…" She whispered. Momoko got out her shocking gun. "Listen, you hag" Momoko growled and turned the shocking gun on "Either you shut up and forget everything that happened here, or else you'll never leave this place" She said. Sakurako looked scared to death. "Murderer…" She whispered again and saw a big knife on the table. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Momoko shouted and used the gun on Sakurako. She screamed out of pain and fell on the ground. She was coughing.

She somehow managed to stand up again. Sakurako grabbed the knife she saw on the table and walked towards a wall. Momoko was laughing the whole time. "You still have some energy to stand up?" She asked. Sakurako didn't answer, she just placed the handle on the wall. Momoko stopped laughing and got out her shocking gun again. Sakurako looked like she was going to faint and was breathing hardly. "I'm… not gonna stand here and let you kill me!" she shouted and starting stabbing herself in the head. Momoko was looking at her with a surprised look on her face, but then she starting laughing like a maniac again. Sakurako stabbed herself to death and fell on the ground, while Momoko just kept laughing at her. The blood of Sakurako, when she was stabbing herself, was on Momoko's clothes.

Himeko was starting to wake up. "Oh, almost forgot about you" Momoko chuckled and took the knife Sakurako used to kill herself with. She left the basement and went to the kitchen again. She started eating the dinner she and Sakurako had just made. When she was done, she put the dishes in the sink and started washing them, along with her knife. After that, she went to her room to change her clothes. She was getting ready to kill Himeko.


	6. The slaughter of Himeko

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**Momoko was sitting on the ground when they found her. She was smiling. Her smile was sad for some reason. But her eyes were the eyes of a psycho. She chuckled from time to time, and eventually her chuckles became laughter. Psycho laughter. She was holding a knife and there was blood everywhere. Peach hided behind Ken. Ken was scared more than his robot dog. The Professor was holding his Z-ray gun and was about to blast Momoko to get the black light out of her. But Momoko looked at them. She had a twisted grind on her face. She looked at the Professor, then at the gun he was holding. She laughed and stood up. Miyako and Kaoru were ready to transform in case Momoko attacks. Momoko just kept laughing at them. "What's so funny?" Kaoru shouted at her. Momoko stopped laughing, but her expression was still psychotic. "You are!" She said. Everyone else just gasped. Momoko's eye pupils were small again. Her eye pupils always got like this when she was overwhelmed by the power of the black light. "Do you actually think I'll let you take this power away from me?" She shouted at them and started laughing again. "Momoko, this isn't you talking!" Professor shouted "This is the black light talking! It's taking over you! We're going to take it away from you! By force if we have to!" With that he charged his Z-ray gun and shot it at Momoko…**_

She went upstairs and looked through her wardrobe. She found a white bathrobe. "Well… Better than nothing I guess…" She shrugged and put it on. She went downstairs and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. She looked outside. It was dark. "Good enough…" She said to herself and went outside. She closed her door and went to the basement. When she entered, she closed the door and went down the stairs and stopped at a big door. It was the door that led to the main area of the basement. She put the knife in her pocket and slowly opened the door. She saw how Himeko lifted her head and looked at Momoko with fear in her eyes. Momoko walked towards the cross, to which Himeko was tied to.

"You… YOU MURDERER!" Himeko shouted. Momoko laughter at her "Oh, you saw how HIM died?" She asked and looked at the hung HIM. He was dead. Himeko looked away from HIM and closed her eyes. "How could you do this to Sapphire-sama…? Alright, tell me! What do you plan to do with me?" She asked. Momoko smiled "I'm going to kill you…" She said and took the knife out of her pocket. Himeko looked at the knife, then at Momoko. "No…" She muttered and tears of fright started running down her cheeks. Momoko used the knife to stab Himeko's right hand. Himeko screamed out of pain as Momoko turned the knife to make the hole in Himeko's hand deeper and larger. Himeko started crying out of pain. "Crying is your specialty, isn't it?" Momoko laughed and took the knife out of her hand, but then she immediately stabbed her hand again. Himeko screamed again. "When you cried, your servants would come to help you! But can't you see?" Momoko shouted and stabbed Himeko's hand again. Himeko closed her eyes and lost her senses. "Himeko?" Momoko asked and took the knife out of her hand "Can you hear my voice?" Himeko didn't respond. Momoko got angry _"Damned brat… You're pissing me off!"_ she thought and slapped Himeko "Hey, listen!" She shouted and Himeko came back to her senses and gasped.

"Do you understand what wrong have you done?" Momoko asked. Himeko looked at her with a surprised look, but her tears were still running down her cheeks and there was still fear in her eyes. "What are you talking about..?" She asked. Momoko glared at her "You're a spoiled brat" She said, but her voice had changed. Her voice was the same as the time when she was Dark Blossom. And her eye pupils were a lot smaller. The black light took control her. "While you were crying and your servants always were there for you, were you grateful? NO!" She shouted at her. Himeko screamed out of fright when she saw Momoko's eyes. "You were being too fucking spoiled to look around yourself and see how hard your servants were working to please this stupid spoiled bitch!" She shouted and used the knife to point at her. Himeko was scared, but she knew that what Momoko said was true. She looked down and started crying again. Momoko's eyes got normal and her voice was normal too. "This time, nobody will save you" She said and drew the knife closer to Himeko's face. Himeko screamed and looked up.

With that Momoko stabbed Himeko's right hand again. Himeko screamed with every stab Momoko gave her. Himeko lost her voice for a second, and that was almost the last mistake she made. "What's the matter?" Momoko asked with a psycho look on her face "Can't you fell anything in your right hand anymore? In that case, how about I go for your left one?" With that she took the knife out of Himeko's right hand and stabbed her left one. Himeko didn't scream, she held it back. Momoko took the knife out of her hand. "What's wrong?" She asked "You'll make me happy by screaming" Himeko didn't respond, and Momoko continued "Let me guess, you thing by not screaming you're defying me?" "Yes…"Himeko muttered and raised her head "That's what I thought, too" She said. "Huh?" Momoko said "I got here because I kept thinking that Sapphire-sama was my only friend. But now I realize that everyone that took care of me were my friends." Momoko looked surprised, and wasn't faking this time. "I knew that I was being a burden to everyone by being spoiled, but I couldn't stop depending on everyone else and ordering them to do what I want!" Himeko said. Momoko's expression was surprised, but then it got cold. "The fact that you've recognized your wrongdoings is unexpected" She said "But just because you know what you did wrong I'm not letting you live" "I will defiantly live!" Himeko said. "And then, when I live after I endure this, I'll go back home and say how sorry I am to everyone!" Himeko said with a tough look on her face.

Momoko tilted her head to the left. Her right eye was twitching a little bit, and her mouth was open out of anger, surprise and out of craziness. "I'll show everyone how strong I've become by not crying out of pain anymore!" Himeko said. Momoko's expression got cold again, her head wasn't tilted anymore and her eye wasn't twitching. "Cut the tough talk shit, little missy" She said angrily. "If stabbing me is enjoyable, I'll let you enjoy yourself and stab me all you want!" Himeko said to Momoko. "But hear this: I will not cry! Never, ever, ever!" Momoko started stabbing Himeko again, but this time she was angrier, and she stabbed her more harshly. "Sapphire-sama, are you watching me?" Himeko said while dying and enduring the pain. "Look how strong I've become" She closed her eyes out of pain for a moment "Whatever happens, I will never cry! Even at this degree…" She said. Momoko kept stabbing her, she knew that Himeko was dying, and she wanted her to die as fast as possible _"This damned bitch is pissing me off!"_ She thought _"I'm gonna shut her up forever!"_ "Even something as painful as this… I won't cry!" Himeko said, and with that, Momoko stabbed Himeko's heart with all the strength she had. Blood spilled everywhere. Blood was all over the cross, the now dead Himeko, the floor, Momoko's knife and Momoko.

Momoko stood there for a second, holding the knife and looking at the dead Himeko. She dropped the knife _"I've… killed my parents…"_ She thought _"My little stupid sister… Himeko's cat and her… I've killed Sakurako… even though she killed herself, it's my fault she did that… I killed Miko… And I've even killed the most evil of all… HIM…"_ She laughed. "That's eight!" She shouted at the ceiling "I've killed eight in less than four days!" She laughed with her psycho laugh again. But then she gasped _"But now that I've killed my parents… WHO WILL GO TALK TO MISS KEANE! When they find out that I killed everyone, they'll lock me up! I don't want that!"_ She thought and looked scared. But then she looked at the ceiling and laughed like a psycho again _"Oh, what the hell?"_ She thought _"I knew it all along. The fact that this side of me has been a killer for a long time. And why should I be scared of them? I can kill them all easily!"_ She thought and kept laughing for a while. She stopped and took the knife. She left the basement and locked it. After that she went to her house. She put the bloody knife on the table and went to her bathroom. "I need a shower…" She muttered and closed the door once she entered the room.

She put her bathrobe in the washing machine. She turned the handle for the hot water and while the water was running into the tub, she took off her bandage and look at the wound in the mirror. "It healed that quickly?" She thought. She looked at her knee and her arms. The wounds had healed, but there were still scars. There was also a scar on her head, where the hole was. _"Tomorrow I won't need this bandage"_ she thought and turned off the hot water and turned the handle for the cold water. She waited for a while, and then turned the water off. She was still bloody. She jumped in the tub and dove under the water. She was under water for about ten seconds, and then she un-dove. She sat in the tub for about an hour with her eyes closed. She was thinking about what she will do tomorrow. _"Maybe I should start acting like the hero-maniac I was at school…?"_ She thought _"Nah… I'm not that kind of girl anymore… But to keep it safe, I should go visit Ken and the Professor. Maybe we along with Miyako and Kaoru can go on a picnic like old times…? That would help me keep my killer-identity a secret…"_ she thought. After a while she got out of the tub. She looked at the water. It was red-ish. She shrugged and unplugged the tub to make the water disappear. She turned the washing machine on and went to her bedroom.

She took out her red and black pajamas and put them on. She went downstairs to wash the dishes. She washed them and went to the corridor to get her book out of her back-bag. She went to the living-room, sat on the sofa, turned on the TV and started reading her book. She was on chapter 13. She looked at her TV monitor. She noticed that she was watching a horror-movie. _"What time is it…?"_ She thought and looked at the clock on the ceiling. "10 p.m. …" She muttered. It was time for her to go to bed. But she didn't feel tired for some reason. "Looks like my stamina is much better now…" She muttered and started reading her book again. An hour later she went to her room. She put her book on the desk and jumped into bed. She fell asleep.

At the Professor's lab, Miyako and Kaoru were sleeping over. They, along with the Professor, Ken and Peach, were sitting around the table, talking about Momoko. "Something is defiantly wrong with her" Ken said. The Professor nodded "Yes, and we don't know what…" "But I and Kaoru-sama know!" Miyako interrupted. Ken and the Professor looked at her. "When we were fighting HIM-sama, he fired a black light at Momoko-chan. Since then, Momoko-chan has been acting weird…" Ken and the Professor looked at each other with a scared look on their faces. "That's explains everything!" Ken said and looked at Kaoru and Miyako "In order to help Momoko, you two need to bring her here, so we can extract the black light from her" Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other "How will we do that?" Kaoru asked them "Listen, Momoko's power has changed." Kaoru said "Yes, and I'm scared to know WHAT her power's are when she transforms…" Miyako said. "You have to do it, wan!" Peach said to them. "Do it for Momoko, wan!" Miyako and Kaoru looked at each other again, and then at Peach and the others. They nodded "For Momoko-chan" They said.


	7. New family?

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - flashback or something that will happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

_**Hero ran towards Momoko's room "Are you crazy?" Kaoru shouted at him "She'll kill you!" He chuckled "Momoko? Kill me? Of please! She's a girly girl who thinks I'm awesome!" He ran there because he heard a weird gagging noise from her room. When he opened the door, he screamed out of fear. There, in front of Momoko, lied his dead parents. Miyako and Kaoru quickly came and screamed. Momoko turned around to meet them. Her expression was cold, her hand was covered in blood, and she was holding a knife. "You… You KILLED MY PARENTS!" Hero shouted at her. Momoko laughed with her favorite kind of laugh – the psycho laugh. Hero hided behind Kaoru "Save me from that psycho!" He shouted. Momoko stopped laughing and reached for her compact…**_

Momoko fell out of bed. "Wow… what a 'great' way to start the day…" She muttered and yawned. She sat up and looked around for some reason. She stood up and put on her clothes. This time she put on her blue jeans, black T-shirt, brown shoes and her red PPGZ belt. She started brushing her hair and started thinking about what should she do today. _"Hmm… I haven't seen Mojo in a while… Or fought any villains…"_ She thought. "Well… I better go see if Miyako and Kaoru are at the Professor's…" She said and put the hairbrush down. She looked around her room again and took her shocking gun and put it in her pocket. She went to the kitchen and got a long knife. "Well… Since I'm carrying a stun gun…" She muttered and put the knife in her other pocket. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down; there were still scars on her arms and on her head. She noticed that the knife wasn't showing. She smirked and took her home keys. She went outside and locked the door. She locked the basement door also. _"Just to keep it safe…"_ She thought and started walking towards the lab. It was morning and there were lot's of people walking around. She didn't pay attention to any of them and just kept walking and whistling one of her favorite songs – 'I want to kill you' by Darling Violetta.

She arrived at the lab and opened the door. She saw the Professor, Ken, Peach, Miyako and Kaoru sitting around the table and eating. They looked at her and were surprised that she came. Ken looked at Peach _"Is he going to bark?"_ He thought. Peach didn't. He got really happy and ran towards Momoko. "Momoko is back, wan! Momoko is back, wan! " He kept saying while jumping around Momoko. Momoko laughed. "Hi Peach!" She said, and then looked at everyone else "Hey all!" She laughed. Miyako got happy and ran towards Momoko and hugged her. "Momoko-san! You're back" She shouted out of happiness. "Back? Where did I go?" Momoko asked. "You don't remember?" The Professor asked. "Remember what?" Momoko asked. Kaoru laughed "Nothing! It's good to have you back!" She said. "So, what brings you here?" Ken asked. Momoko shrugged "I got bored" She simply said and then started laughing with everyone. _"Damn… I hate laughing with that stupid 'Happy' laugh…"_ She thought. "Hey! I have an idea!" Miyako shouted "Why don't we go on a picnic?" She said. Momoko nodded "Sure! Sounds fun!" She said. Everyone else agreed.

When they were outside, ready to get in the car, Ken noticed Momoko's belt. "Momoko! Your belt!" He shouted. Momoko looked at him "What about it?" She asked. "It's red!" "So?" Momoko simply said and got in the car with Miyako and Kaoru. Ken sighted and got in. "Alright, lets go!" The Professor said, and the car started moving. "Hey, Momoko-san, what's with the look of yours?" Miyako asked, Kaoru nodded "Yeah, you're changing your look EVERY SINGLE DAY! Can't you pick a look and stick with it?" She said. Momoko shrugged "I can't…" She simply said "If I'm gonna pick a look and stay with it, I want to pick a look I like and I'm comfortable with" She said. Kaoru and Miyako shrugged. "Listen, Momoko" Ken turned to her. "What?" She asked "What's wrong with your belt?" He asked. Momoko didn't answer. She tilted her head forward and her front hair dropped a shadow on her eyes. She felt the same kind of power when she was killing Himeko. _"Is this the power of the black light…?"_ She thought. She decided to give in to it, at least for a minute. "Momoko?" Kaoru said. Momoko didn't respond. She just chuckled. Everyone else gasped. Peach got scared as Momoko started talking "Nothing's wrong with my belt…" She said in her evil voice. "My belt just got… powered up…" She said and chuckled.

She took control of herself again, raised her head and smiled with her 'happy' smile again. "So, how long 'till we get to the picnic spot?" She asked. The Professor looked at her "Are you OK?" Momoko nodded "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She answered with a smile. Miyako laughed nervously "Professor, how long until we get there?" She asked. "We're here!" He said and stopped the car. The girls jumped out of the car. Miyako looked around and saw a beautiful rose bush. "How cute!" She said and started sniffing it. Kaoru started climbing a tree. Momoko just stood there and looked around. _"Wow… I haven't been here for a while…"_ She thought. Then she went to the car and got out the picnic basket. "You can lift it, wan?" Peach asked. Momoko looked at him surprised "Well yeah" She said "It's really light" She said. Peach looked surprised "The Professor could barely lift it, wan" He said. "Really?" Momoko said and then noticed that Miyako and Kaoru placed the blanked on the ground. Momoko ran towards them and placed the basket at the side of the blanket. The three girls sat down and waited for Ken, Peach and The Professor to come.

They came and they all started eating. They were talking about school, teachers and other stuff. They were laughing. But Momoko felt something near them. She stood up and looked at that direction. _"Shit…"_ she thought, because she had a feeling that the person near them was the same person that saw her covering the hole up where she pot the sack with her dead parents. She growled and looked at everyone else "I'll be right back…" She muttered and ran towards the place where she felt the person.

She saw that someone was running away from her. "HEY!" She shouted at the man and started running faster. While running, she took you her shocking gun-stun gun. She easily caught up with him and used the stun gun on him. The man fell on the ground and looked at the girl with fear. "Please… don't kill me…" He whispered, but Momoko didn't pay attention to his whispers. She took the long knife out of her pocket and let the black light take control of her. She started laughing like a psycho again. And then she started stabbing and cutting the man's face, arms, chest and stomach. Blood started spilling everywhere. Some got on Momoko's clothes. The man was screaming out of pain while Momoko just kept laughing. The man fell dead on the ground, bleeding badly.

She calmed down and took control of herself again. And then she heard two people calling her and running towards her. She turned around, because she knew who the two people were. _"Miyako and Kaoru, eh? Hehehe … Look's like I'll have to fight them… I wonder how will they react to my new PowerPuff outfit…?"_ She thought and saw how Kaoru and Miyako caught up to her. It looked like Miyako was about to say something, but then she saw the dead and chopped up man, and then she saw the knife in Momoko's hand and the blood that was all over her clothes. She screamed out of terror. Kaoru screamed out of terror too, but she got a hold of herself and looked at Miyako. Miyako looked at her and nodded. Then, they transformed "Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted, and then Kaoru shouted "Powered Buttercup!" When the two girls were finished transforming, they got their weapons and looked at Momoko "Listen Momoko, come with us, and we'll help you…"Kaoru said, but she was cut off by Momoko's psycho laugh. She laughed for a while, and then she glared at them "Why?" She asked "So you can take this power away from me?" With that she grabbed her grey compact and raised it up in the air "Dark Blossom!" She shouted and transformed. She smirked when she saw her former friends' reaction.

"Bl… BLOSSOM-SAN?" Miyako shouted in horror when she and Kaoru saw Momoko's new PowerPuff outfit. "Listen! We have to get you to the Professor!" Kaoru shouted. Momoko laughed with her psycho laugh again. Miyako and Kaoru gasped. "YOU WANT ME TO GO TO THE PROFESSOR?" She asked while laughing "Well then you'll have to make me go!" She said and got out her knife, ready to fight. Miyako and Kaoru got into their fighting position, ready to fight their friend they wanted to help. Miyako was the first one to attack "Bubble Champagne!" She shouted and threw some bubbles at Momoko. Momoko easily dodged them. Kaoru growled and swung her hammer at Momoko "Eat this!" she shouted "Swinging Sonic!" Momoko raised her hand and blocked the attack. "Wha… what?" Kaoru shouted and Momoko tour the hammer out of Kaoru's hands. Momoko kicked the green girl in the stomach. Kaoru hit a tree because of that. She fell on the ground, and she could barely move now. "Kaoru-sama!" Miyako shouted. She then glared at Momoko. Momoko laughed. "What's with that look, Miyako?" This was the first time she spoke. Miyako was surprised by her voice. "Momoko-san, we'll help you, I promise!" Miyako said and she listened to Momoko's laugh "You? Help me? HAHAHA! That's a laugh!" Miyako got angry and threw her bubble wand at Momoko _"I hope this works…"_ she thought and she gasped when she saw Momoko catch it. She caught it so easily too… Momoko smirked and then she used the Bubble wand to make a few bubbles. With that she used the hammer to smack them to Miyako's direction. Miyako got hit and fell on the ground. Momoko laughed at them and threw the wand and hammer on the ground.

She looked at her knife _"How the hell am I supposed to use this thing?"_ she thought and then noticed that Kaoru and Miyako were getting up. "We're… not giving up yet!" Kaoru said and looked around. She saw that her hammer, along with Miyako's wand were on the ground, next to Momoko. Momoko smirked and lifted her knife "Time to try this thingy out!" she shouted and focused her energy on her knife. She saw that the knife was getting on fire. She smiled with her favorite psycho smile and swung her knife to the left. When she did that, the fire flew towards the two girls. "Paprika Swing!" She shouted as the flame flew towards Miyako and Kaoru. The two girls got hit and fell on the ground. Momoko laughed and was about to stab them, but she heard Ken, Peach and the Professor running towards her. She had a feeling that the Professor had the Z-ray gun _"No way I'm letting him take this power away from me"_ She thought and ran into the forest.

When she got out of there, she was in her normal clothes, but she was still covered in blood. She started walking towards her home, but she didn't notice that the way home from her forest was through Mojo Jojo's house. She only realized that when she got near the house. She looked at the house for a while, then shrugged and started walking forward, but she bumped into someone. "Sorry…" She muttered, and then wanted to walk away, but then saw who she bumped into. "Mojo!" She shouted. Mojo looked at her and then his eyes widened "Hyper Blossom, Mojo!" He shouted and was about to attack her, but then three boys appeared behind him _"The RowdyRuff Boys?"_ she thought. Then Brick looked at her and smirked "Well what do you know? It's pinky" His brothers chuckled and Mojo just glared at them. Then Butch noticed the blood all over Momoko's clothes "What's up with that blood?" he asked. Momoko shrugged "Don't know, don't care" She simply said and walked pass them. Boomer looked at Momoko and said "Can we stay at your house?" He asked. Mojo and glared at him, Butch sighted and Brick face-palmed. Momoko shrugged "Sure" she said. Everyone else's except Boomer's jaws dropped "WHAT?" They said. Momoko sighted "Since my family is gone, you can easily live with me, if that's what you want" She said. Everyone else nodded "Sure! Our home stinks like monkey anyway" Brick said and laughed. "HEY!" Mojo said and Momoko giggled and she smiled at Brick for some weird reason. Brick winked at her. Momoko quickly turned away started walking home "Well, c'mon! I wanna get there by nightfall" She said. Everyone else walked after her.

Brick started walking faster and then started walking next to Momoko. "So, why do you need a place to stay?" Momoko said to him. Brick chuckled "Didn't I tell you?" He said "Our place stinks like monkey-man over there" Momoko giggled again _"What the heck is wrong with me? Am I in love or something?"_ She thought "So, what happened to your parents?" He asked. Momoko sighted "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Brick shrugged and looked at her belt "What's up with your belt? I thought it was white and pink, not red and grey" "It got…. Powered up…" She said.

When they arrived at the house, Momoko took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. They went inside. Mojo looked around and saw the black aura around Momoko "Black light, mojo? I thought you had the white light, mojo…" He said and Momoko chuckled "It's nothing…" She said "So, where will we sleep?" Butch asked. Momoko thought about it for a second "Hmm… Well… Mojo can sleep in my parents' room… Boomer can sleep in my little sister's Kuriko's room… Butch can sleep in the extra-guest room… But I don't know where Brick can sleep…" She said and Brick shrugged. "What about your room?" Boomer said "He can sleep in your room". Momoko and Brick blushed "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Brick said "Well… I… guess it would be OK…" Momoko said. Brick looked at her surprised "What?" He said "Well… That's the only place where you can sleep…" Momoko somehow managed to say. Brick shrugged "Sure!" He simply said. Momoko smiled _"This is the first time I fell happy… Wait… AM I IN LOVE WITH BRICK?"_ She thought.

But then she glared at everyone else. Mojo and his sons got scared. "But first, we're gonna go over a few rules" She said "First – do NOT tell ANYONE that my family is gone" Brick looked surprised more than Mojo or his brothers, and Momoko continued "Two – when I'm in the bathroom, do NOT GO IN! Rule three – you three…" She pointed at the boys "Are my younger brothers, so you gotta listen to me, and don't make me mad" She didn't notice that the RowdyRuff Boys looked at each other and smirked "Fourth – Mojo, since you're the RowdyRuff's dad, you're technically my dad, also, got it?" She said and Mojo nodded "Got it, got it Mojo" He said and Momoko continued "And finally – fifth. What I'm about to show you…" She tilted her head forward and closed her eyes. _"No going back now…"_ she thought and looked at Mojo and his 'sons' "… If you breathe a word to ANYONE about what I'm about to show you… I'll kill you…" She said and walked towards her fridge and took the basement keys that were on top of it. She walked towards the door and looked at everyone else "Well?" she asked. Mojo and the boys nodded "OK!" They said and walked after Momoko and stopped at her backyard, where the door to the basement was. She unlocked the door and stepped to the right "Old monkeys first" She said and the RowdyRuff Boys laughed. Mojo grunted and went inside. Momoko waited after the boys went in and only then went in.

When she got to the main room of the basement, she saw that everyone else were already there. They looked shocked and scared. Mojo was looking at the hung HIM, and so was Boomer. Butch was looking at the dead Sakurako. Brick was looking at the dead Himeko. Momoko looked down with a sad look on her face "Finally!" Brick shouted and Momoko looked at him surprised. Brick turned to her with a smile on his face "FINALLY! Someone killed that stupid bitch!" He said. Boomer laughed along with Mojo "So, now I'm the strongest villain, Mojo!" Mojo said and Boomer laughed again "Fat chance!" He said. Momoko was too surprised to say a word "Wait… what?" She said. Butch laughed "So, you killed even this girly daughter of a bastart?" He said and Momoko shook her head "No, she killed herself when she saw this" She pointed at the dead Himeko. Brick looked at his brothers and then at Mojo. They all nodded for some reason and then Brick looked at Momoko again "Well, I promise that I won't say a word to anyone about this!" He said and placed his hand on his heart. Mojo, Boomer and Butch did the same. Momoko smiled "Arigato…" She said. She then looked at Mojo "So, what's for dinner, dad?" She said and laughed along with her new 'brothers' "Why me, mojo?" Mojo shouted.

The rest of the day went on with nothing interesting. Momoko had told her new 'family' about how she got her new powers, some things about herself and she found out a few things about the RowdyRuff Boys and Mojo. She told them how her dad started treating her when he started drinking. Brick got angry when he heard that her dad has been hurting Momoko _"Damned bastart…"_ he thought _"How could he treat my Momoko like that? Wait… Did I just say MY Momoko? What the fuck… Am I in love with her or something…?"_ Momoko suddenly stood up and ran to her room "M… Momoko?" Brick said as he heard Momoko slam her bedroom door. Mojo came into the room "What just happened, mojo?" He said and Butch shrugged "Don't ask me…" Boomer said. Brick stood up "Where're you off to?" Butch asked "I'll… be back soon…" He answered and walked towards Momoko's room. The door was slightly opened, so he looked inside.

Momoko was lying on her bed. Her face was on her pillow. Brick saw that there was a stun-gun in her back-pocket. He saw that Momoko was crying. "Nine… Nine… One more… And it will be ten…" She muttered "Who will I kill next…?" She said and laughed. Her laugh was sad and she started crying again "Momoko-san…" Brick said and entered her room. Momoko gasped and sat up. She looked at Brick and looked surprised and scared "Br… Brick-kun?" she shouted. Brick chuckled "Who else?" and he sat down on the bed next to Momoko. "So, why do you need to kill 10 people?" He asked. Momoko tilted her head forward and closed her eyes "The black light is telling me to…" she muttered. Brick looked surprised "It's… telling you to…?" he asked. Momoko nodded. Her eyes were still closed. She was fighting back the black light, but it wasn't easy _"Weird… This is the first time it's hard to fight back the light…"_ she thought "Yeah… I don't know what will happen then…" She said and tears started running down her cheeks. Brick looked at her surprised "Momoko? Are you… crying…?" he asked. Momoko didn't answer, she just kept crying. And then Brick hugged her. Momoko gasped and stopped crying for a moment. She looked at Brick "B… Brick…? What are you…?" "Don't cry, Momoko…" he cut off her sentence. Momoko looked surprised "Momoko-san… please… I can't stand to see you cry…" when he said that, Brick hugged Momoko even more tight.

At first, Momoko didn't do anything and just wanted to push Brick away, but then she changed her mind – she placed her head on Brick's chest and closed her eyes _"Brick…"_ she thought _"Please… help me…"_ and then she fell asleep…


	8. Brick, what are you doing!

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"__How did she find out?"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
_**"**__**Is that all you got?" she asked.**_ - something that might happen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

~

"_**Promise me, Momo-san!" Brick shouted right at her face. Momoko's eyes got angrier "No! I'm not gonna stop! I need to keep going to keep my sanity!" she shouted in frustration. Brick glared at her "That's not you talking, Momoko... When you get yourself under control, come back home" he let go of hand and turned around. Momoko stared at him for a few seconds until her eyes got filled with tears. Though she was still possessed by the black light, she started crying. She saw a pole near her, so she started hitting her head against it. Her forehead started bleeding. Brick quickly turned around and saw what the pink-eyed girl was doing. The people near them stared at her too surprised to say anything. Brick was also too surprised to even try to stop her. Momoko closed her eyes as soon as she took control of herself again, but she didn't stop hitting her head "Brick! You idiot!" she shouted "I can't promise anything anymore…!" she started running away. Brick wanted to stop her, but he decided to leave her alone for awhile… **_

Momoko slowly opened her eyes. She was in her bed. She sat up and looked at the clock on a table near her bed "9 a.m. …" she read and looked on the ground and saw a sleeping bag near her bed. Then she heard her new 'brothers' talking downstairs and she smelled something cooking. She decided to go downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw the RowdyRuff Boys sitting around the table, eating. It took her a while to remember everything that happened. She smiled at them "Hi!" the boys turned to her and suddenly their faced got red. Momoko was confused "What's the matter…?" Boomer started coughing on the ramen he was eating; Butch quickly grabbed a tissue and started rubbing the blood off his nose. Brick was blushing the hardest, he quickly gulped down the ramen and he pointed at Momoko, his hand a bit shaking. "You… you're… paja… m-mas…" Momoko blinked and looked down. She wasn't any pants, only underwear. She wasn't wearing her bra and her T-shirt barely reached her boobs. Momoko screamed "PERVERTS!" and she quickly ran upstairs. Brick smiled and fell off the chair "Brick!" Boomer coughed out. Both the blue one and the green one ran to him and saw that his nose bleeding badly "He really is a pervert…" Butch chuckled. Brick slowly sat up "She has… a wonderful body…" he said.

"Perverts… Fucking perverts…" Momoko kept muttering while putting on her outfit – a red shirt with black sleeves, a pair of blue shorts and her white socks. She grabbed her red hair-brush and started brushing her hair angrily in front of her mirror. She didn't notice that the red RowdyRuff came into her room. He sat down on the bed and stared at Momoko for a wile. She only noticed him when he coughed. She turned to him and quickly turned to the mirror again "I'm sorry…" he muttered "For what…?" she asked. Brick blushed again "You know for what…" Momoko growled "Pervert…" Brick suddenly got angry "I SAID I'M SORRY!" Momoko looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Gomenasai…" He muttered and got out of the room. "Brick…" Momoko said with a sad look. She sighted and got her red hair-band and used it to make her hair into a pony-tail.

She went to the kitchen again. This time, she sat down near Brick, behind the table. She was angry, and everyone noticed that "Brick, you're screwed" Butch said. Brick glared at him. "What?" Butch asked in an annoyed tone "You know it's true" Boomer nodded and Mojo entered the room with two plates of ramen. He gave one to Momoko and he sat next to Momoko to eat his plate of ramen "Have you looked at the news today, Momoko, Mojo?" the monkey asked. Momoko shook her head "No, why should I watch something as boring as the news?" Mojo then took the remote controller and turned on the news channel. There, a news reporter was talking "From tomorrow, Hero the superhero will be protecting our city" then the show cut to Hero near the town hall. He was smirking "Do not worry, Tokyo city! I, Hero, will protect you all! All of you kids can go to school again, and don't fear that you will go missing like Himeko or her sister Miko! I, along with the PowerPuff Girls Z will protect you!" he pointed to his right. The camera moved there, and the audience saw Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup "Hai, we will protect you all!" Rolling Bubbles said shyly. Buttercup nodded "Yes, even if our leader - Hyper Blossom is… sick…" Momoko chuckled "Yeah… sick with insanity…" Mojo sighted and asked Momoko "Has HIM been dead for a week, Mojo?" Momoko looked at him with a question look on her face "Yeah, why?" "So he's back to life now, Mojo…" Mojo sighted. The RowdyRuff Boys and Momoko's jaws dropped "WHAT?" they shouted. Mojo looked surprised "Well yeah, Mojo. Everyone who has the black light comes back to life after a week if they died"

"So…that means…" Momoko didn't get to finisher sentence, because she was cut off by someone that appeared behind her "I'm alive" HIM said. Momoko quickly turned around and reached for her compact. "No no no! I'm not here to fight!" HIM laughed "I'm only here to congratulate you: you're good at controlling the black light" and disappeared. Momoko blinked and suddenly gasped "What's wrong?" Butch asked. "Himeko and Sakurako… They're alive!" she shouted and ran outside. Her 'family' followed her. The girl kicked the door open and started running down the stairs "Butch, Boomer, you get Sakurako and bring her back to the restaurant, OK?" "Yeah!" Boomer nodded "Got it!" Butch said as he helped his 'sister' and Brick open the big door that lead to the main basement room "Mojo, do you think you can distract the town for a few minutes?" "Of course, Mojo!" he said as he ran outside "I'll get my Robo-Mojo, Mojo!" "Brick, you think you can help me carry Himeko home?" "Yeah…" he muttered. He obviously didn't want to help Himeko. If he could, he would just kill her right there on the spot.

Boomer and Butch were already gone. Brick growled as he helped Momoko pick Himeko up "God she's fat…" he muttered as he ran outside. He was holding Himeko by her legs while Momoko was holding her by the head "She's always been this fat" she chuckled at the red RowdyRuff's comment "I swear if I get kicked in the face by her, I'm gonna rape you tonight…" he said, unable to hide a smirk. He noticed that a slight blush appeared on her face. Brick smirked once more. They were both silent until they reached Himeko's house. The two leaders ran towards the window of the spoiled Himeko's room "OK, careful…" Momoko whispered, lifting Himeko up to the window _"Careful my ass…!" _Brick thought angrily as he practically THREW Himeko through the window. Brick didn't pay attention to Momoko's glare "C'mon, Momoko! We gotta hurry!" Momoko, though angry, nodded. The two ran towards the forest Momoko murdered Miko in. They didn't stop until they knew they were far enough. They started walking. Momoko felt a bit tired, and so did Brick "This place smells like a rotting corpse…" he said, disgusted. He heard Momoko chuckle "Probably 'cause I killed Miko" "Does she have a black light?" Brick asked. His eyes came across Momoko's body again. He couldn't resist it for much longer. He suddenly remembered what he said while they were carrying Himeko and how Momoko blushed. He smirked again "No" the girl answered, not noticing the boy's expression.

"_That's it"_ Brick thought after a few moments of silence. Before Momoko could get a chance to protest, Brick pinned her to a tree, holding her wrists tight "What the…?" Momoko's face went red "What do you think you're doing?" she shouted, stuttering. Brick chuckled as he leaned in closer "Something I've wanted to do for a long time…" he whispered. Momoko's compact suddenly started flashing _"Shit!" _she thought _"Why now?"_ she looked at Brick again. He looked a bit disappointed "Don't do that…" he whispered to her ear. Momoko didn't want to, but suddenly she saw Miyako and Kaoru fly towards the city "Damn' it…" the girl muttered and noticed that Brick let her go "Go on, save that monkey…" he muttered angrily _"Why did those two bitches have to ruin this moment?"_ he then turned around and started walking 'home' "Brick…" the girl whispered. She sighted when she realized that he was gone. She transformed and flew off, wanting to save her new 'father'.

"_Blossom, this isn't you!" "Snap out of it!" "Please Momoko-san! We know you're in there!" _all of the memories of the fight ran through Momoko's head as she was walking home "What's the matter, Mojo?" Mojo asked his 'daughter' "Nothing…" she sighted "I can tell there's something wrong" Boomer said. Momoko shook her head "No, really… I'm fine…" she lied again "What's the matter?" Butch asked. Blossom sighted, knowing she was defeated by her new 'family' "It's… about Brick…" "Ha! I knew it!" Butch laughed. Momoko looked at him "What's so funny?" she asked "I knew you loved him!" "WHAT?" Momoko's face went red "NO I DON'T!" she kept arguing with Butch and Boomer, while Mojo was confused "What am I gonna do with them, Mojo..?" he sighted.


	9. Birthday Part 1

"I'm not that kind of girl anymore..." - speaking  
_"How did she find out?!"_ - thinking  
"Blossom!" - transformation or attack name  
**_"Is that all you got?" she asked._ **- flashback or something that will happen

_**"My lips are stained with your crimson blood... The blood that I spilled…" Blossom, sharpening her knife, muttered. She had just saw Brick hugging another girl. Momoko wanted to kill Brick. Maybe even more than the girl. Momoko continued sharpening the knife, not noticing that Brick was standing behind the door, listening to her "My loved one… I will never forgive you… Never forgive..!"**_

"Um… where's Brick…?" Blossom asked. Butch just shrugged his shoulders "Dunno… maybe he's in your room" "Yeah… probably…" the girl sighted and ran up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Brick laying on her bed, staring into the wall "Brick…" she muttered as she entered the room. Brick acted as if he didn't see her "In the woods…" the girl instantly got his attention "…what were you planning to do…?" she asked, shyly. The only response she got was Brick growling "Nothing..." he got up and walked past her "Just forget it" he muttered as he went through the door. Blossom just sighted and closed it. She jumped on her bed and opened her drawer: where her secret stash of 'Higurashi no Naku koro ni' mangas were. She took out a whole pile of ones she hadn't read and started.

"You sure it's today?" Brick asked "Yup, that's what the calendar said" Boomer answered "I don't know how to bake a cake, mojo!" Mojo shouted as he was searching the cabinet for the ingredients needed "Shut up! She'll hear!" Butch commanded "That's the least of our problems! None of us have any presents for her!" Boomer whined "Well then let's quit the talking and go get some!" Brick rolled his eyes "But one of us has to stay on guard so that Momoko won't leave, mojo!" "Well YOU do that, I'm off!" Brick said as he skated out the door "Me too!" Boomer said "Me three!" Butch shouted as he skated off "Why me, mojo?!" Mojo shouted.

"Damn' I'm hungry…" Momoko sighted "I wonder what's for dinner…" she put her manga away and walked towards the door. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, but she had to go through the living room, where the lights were off. Confused, she turned the lights on "SURPRISE!" she heard her family shout as they popped out behind the sofa "Nani?!" Blossom asked "Happy birthday, Bloss!" Butch greeted her "How… how did you know…?" she asked "Your sister's calendar said so" Boomer winked. Blossom couldn't help but blush and smile "Thank you…" "Hey, we're not done!" Brick laughed "We still have to sing…" he looked at his brothers who nodded. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Blossom was blushing madly, not knowing what to do "Happy Birthday dear Blossom, Happy Birthday to you!" they all clapped "Blow out the candles, mojo!" Blossom, shy, walked towards the pink cake to see fourteen candles on it. She took a big breath and blew them all out "Nice one!" Brick said "Cake time!" Boomer said, grabbing a plate "Baka, Momoko gets the first slice!" Butch slapped him up the head "Oh yeah, sorry Bloss" he sweat-dropped. Blossom laughed nervously as she got a plate. After everyone got a slice, they tried the cake "Wow, this is actually good!" Butch said, surprised "I tried really hard, mojo!" "Yeah, it is really tasty…" Blossom agreed. After a few minutes, the cake was gone "OK, time for the presents!" Brick said "Presents?" Blossom, confused, asked "What, you thought we didn't get any?" Butch laughed "Well, my present was the cake, mojo!" "And mine…" Butch took out a pink box with a red ribbon on it "…is this" he gave it to Momoko "Oh, thanks…" she stuttered. Boomer jumped in front of her with a strange book-shaped object in his hand "Here ya go!" he smiled, giving it to Blossom "Thanks, Boomer…" the girl blushed. Then she heard Brick cough "Um… yeah…" he blushed madly "Here's my present…" he gave her a black box with a pink ribbon "I hope you like it and stuff…" he turned away from her "Arigato…" the girl smiled.

"Well, while Blossom's checking out her presents let's go for a stroll, mojo" the monkey said "But…!" "Stuff it!" Brick punched him "Ouch!" Boomer rubbed his arm "Alright, alright, I get it…" "Well, see-ya!" Butch waved as they left. Momoko stood there, a bit confused. Then she walked to her room and sat down on her bed. The first present she opened was the pink box with a red ribbon. She unwrapped it to see a light-green note "Happy Birthday, Blossom! I hope you like the present! I just thought that you would be the type who would like that sort of thing… so I got it. From Butch" it said. Momoko lifted the note and saw it: a black mp3 player with headphones and a charger. She turned the mp3 on and saw that it was empty. She smiled "Thanks, Butch…" and placed it next to her computer. Next was Boomer's gift – a book-shaped object wrapped in red paper "Probably a normal book…" she whispered to herself. She noticed something on the package – a baby-blue note "Heyyyyyy Momoko! Bet you think this is a regular book, right? WRONG! It's something to get your mind off things ;p Happy B-day! From Boomer" she smiled as she read the message. She unwrapped the present and saw a brown book with dark-red stripes and a pencil attached to it. When she opened the book, she saw that it was empty "A diary, huh? Well, looks like I'll have to hide it" she chuckled "Guess they like a challenge" she smirked as she put the book in her secret drawer – under the pile of mangas.

Then, finally, she picked up Brick's present. She couldn't make out what it was. Shaking it didn't help either. Curious, Momoko unwrapped the present and opened the box. She saw a small brown pocket knife. She picked it up: it was very sharp with Japanese writing on the blade. There was a pink note attached to it "Happy birthday, Bloss. From Brick" "Brick-kun…" Momoko whispered, feeling her cheeks turn red. A smile appeared on her face as she held the knife close to her heart "So… this is what it's like…" she closed her eyes "…to be in love…" she put the knife in her other pants' back pocket (since the other one was occupied with the tazer). The girl took out the diary and started writing in it.

"I hope she's OK…" Miyako said. Kaoru sighted "Me too…" "Peach, can't you track her?" Ken asked "No, wan" Peach lowered his ears, sad "I can't find her anywhere, wan…" Suddenly, Miyako shot up from her seat "Wait, what did you say?" "I can't find Momoko, wan" Peach answered, confused "What about her house?" "No, wan… No Momoko, wan…" "What about… Momoko-chan with the black light…?" Peach, confused sniffed the air a few times. Then, he jumped in the air, terrified "I smell her! She's at Momoko's house!" "But… that means…" horrified, Miyako looked at Kaoru "They aren't the same person…" "In that case…" Kaoru grabbed her PPGZ compact "Let's go there and teach that idiot a lesson!" "Yeah! We'll find out where the real Momoko-chan is!" Miyako nodded. Peach stood up and barked "PowerPuff Girls Z, wan!" Bubbles and Buttercup transformed immediately and flew out of the window, towards Momoko's house.


End file.
